Percy Jackson the werewolf
by I am Harry Son of Lupa
Summary: Percy Jackson has returned to camp for the summer but what happens when he's hiding and is forced to run when Artemis finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Just before you guys say anything like 'oh come on not another story' and yes it is another story but I had an idea and you know what happens when I get an idea. But anyway I swear on the river Styx that this is last new story I will create for at least 3 months. Oh and this story will take up the open spot on Tuesday on my schedule. **

**P/S: I will also release a new chapter of fire of love because it is Thursday, and a chapter of Enemy of Olympus because well I just can't stop writing this story.**

**P/P/S: This story will be mostly in Percy's POV**

**Percy POV**

I was walking up the hill to camp thinking about how I was going to tell my friends and Chiron that I was now a werewolf. Then it hit me I don't need to tell them.

"Percy" I heard someone call from the top of the hill.

I looked up and saw Annabeth running towards me.

"Hey Annabeth" I say.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth asked.

"Been wandering, you know the usual" I replied giving her one of my world famous crooked grins.

"Oh well then, let's get into camp and go for a swim" she suggests.

"Annabeth I'm too tired to do anything right now" I reply "I'm going to go and take a nap".

"Alright then" she said "I tell Chiron you're back for you then".

"Thanks" I say walking off in the direction to the Poseidon cabin.

**Line Break**

I was unpacking my stuff in my cabin when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called.

"Hey Perce" Grover said.

"Hey G-man" I replied while trying my hardest to not jump on him rip out his throat and eat him.

"Something's different about you man" Grover said while sniffing the air "did something happen while you were away?"

"Nah man still the same Perseus Jackson" I replied trying not to look suspicious "Anyway I'm going to take a nap, so if you could um… leave please".

"Hm… Oh yeah, sure see you later man" Grover walking out the door.

**Line Break**

When I woke up it looked to be about midnight and well it was a full moon, I felt myself transform my bones breaking, growing and then putting themselves back together in the spots where a wolfs bones should be. I grew pitch black fur and my eyes changed to yellow. I jumped out the window at the back of my cabin and ran straight towards the forest. Felt great to have the wind blowing against my fur, I ran up one of the small hills in the area sat there and howled at the moon. Eventually I got bored and turned around to run back to camp, but then I saw them tons of silver tents set up in the forest.

"Come quick I've found something" I heard someone yell back towards the encampment of silver tents.

I decided to run for my life, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up falling down a pit trap that the hunters had dug. I tried to move but couldn't as the fall broke my left back leg.

"It fell down here" I heard another person yell.

And at that I passed out from the pain in my leg.

**Line Break**

I woke with sunlight streaming down in through the windows in the silver tent that was obviously an infirmary. I realised I was still in wolf form **(quick explanation for you on a full moon Percy is forced to transform but other than that he can just transform whenever he wants) **and the pain in my leg was still there so I was obviously still broken. At that moment a pure white wolf walked into the tent.

"Hello there" the wolf said.

"Where am I?" I asked the wolf.

"You are in the camp of the hunters of Artemis" the wolf explained "What is your name?"

"My name is Perseus" I replied while mentally scolding myself for giving that away.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the wolf asked.

"Um… something to eat would be nice" I replied.

And at that the wolf walked back out the door. Now was my only chance I thought to myself as I got up and walked to the door of the infirmary wincing under the pain that was in my leg. I got ready to make a run for it back to my cabin where I could transform back and head over to the infirmary there.

"The wolf is escaping" I heard someone yell as I was running away into the forest.

I made it back to my cabin without getting caught and managed to transform. I decided to head over to the infirmary and saw Will Solace there tending to some injured demi-gods.

"Percy what have you done to yourself this time?" Will asked me.

"I kind of broke my leg" I replied sheepishly.

"Well then get on that bed over there" Will ordered as he went to get some ambrosia.

**Time skip 1 week after Percy got away from the hunters**

It had been one week since I got away from the hunters and my leg had healed nicely thanks to Will Solace's healing magic and some ambrosia, but there was one big problem the hunters had arrived at camp the day after I got away. But anyway back to the story, it was night time and I was at the camp fire (luckily no full moon) the hunters were there to and I noticed that Artemis was staring at me like she was trying to figure something out. Artemis's staring was starting to get weird so I got up and decided to go back to my cabin.

But sadly the hunters decided to follow me and I noticed it too late and by too late I mean they had surrounded me. Thalia walked into the middle of circle and looked surprised to see that it was me that they had surrounded.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Hey, Thals" I replied.

"Enough of this friendly chit chat" Artemis said as she stepped forward of the crowd "Perseus Jackson who are you?"

"You just said it yourself I'm Perseus Jackson" I answered.

"No who are you really?" Artemis asked.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon" I replied.

"Oh really" Artemis said as she lifted her and it started to glow.

**Hey guys sorry for the cliffy, actually come to think of it no I'm sorry for the cliffy.**

**Anyway remember to vote on my poll on my profile to see if Harusious should go out with Thalia in the fire of love.**

**And also remember to PM me ideas for OC demi-primordials because I've now got three and I need more. Remember that in your description of your demi-primordial you need to have their name, gender, primordial parent, powers, weapons and a quick background story.**

**On that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys here is the next chapter of Percy Jackson the werewolf.**

**Why are you still reading this you should be reading the actual chapter by now, for Zeus sake.**

**Percy's POV**

"I'm Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon" I replied.

"Oh really" Artemis said as she lifted her hand and it started to glow.

As soon as Artemis's hand started to glow I felt myself beginning to change into my wolf form.

"You are Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus and werewolf son of Poseidon" Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

When, Artemis said those words I looked over to Thalia to see her with her mouth gaping wide open simply shocked **(pun intended)**.

"P-Percy, why are you a werewolf?" Thalia asked stepping towards me.

It was then that I saw my chance to escape and took it. I ran towards the gap that had been created by the hunters when they let Thalia into the circle.

"Not so fast" Artemis yelled while throwing something at me.

As soon as the object hit me I fell unconscious and felt my self being dragged off towards the Artemis cabin. I awoke the next morning to find myself chained to the back of the Artemis still in wolf form. I struggled against the chain until one of the hunters came out and I noticed that it was Thalia.

"Percy why didn't you tell us?" Thalia asked while sitting down next to me and started stroking my ears.

'_I didn't want to alarm you' I thought to myself._

That was when I noticed that Thalia was looking around trying to see if anyone was watching.

"Now Percy I'm going to free you" Thalia said standing up to walk to where the chain connected to the cabin "when I do you run for your life and don't look back".

I nodded my head and got ready to take off. I then felt the chain being disconnected from the cabin and ran for it not once looking back to see if Thalia was alright.

**Line Break**

I had made it to the forest and was running through it when I bumped into none other than my aunt Hestia.

"Hello there" she said looking at me with a smile on her face.

'_Should I tell her' I thought to myself._

"Should you tell me what Percy?" Hestia asked obviously implying that she had read my mind.

"That I'm a werewolf" I said turning back into my human form.

"Why am I not surprised" Hestia replied sarcastically "I take it you're escaping from camp?"

"Yeah" I said rubbing the back of my neck "aunt Hestia I need to ask you a favour."

"Fire away child" she said smiling.

"I need you to erase everyone's memories of me" I said waiting for her to yell at me, but surprisingly she didn't and instead said this.

"The ones of you being a werewolf or all of them?"

"All of them" I replied "you'll need to ask Mnemosyne for help."

"I'll get right on to it" she replied while flashing away "good luck Perseus."

**Line Break (on Olympus)**

**Hestia's POV**

"Just explode this in the air and it should work straight away" Mnemosyne said.

"Thank you Mnemosyne" I replied smiling in her direction before flashing away to Central Park.

"Here you go Perseus" I said throwing the vial into the air before shooting a fireball at it.

The vial exploded into green smoke and then as the smoke drifted through the atmosphere, I flashed back to my temple only to forget why I just did what I did.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but I can't give away too much at the moment so sorry about that.**

**I would also like to remind you that I will be closing down the poll tomorrow so make sure to get your votes in.**

**I also still need OC demi-primordials so please PM me your ideas make sure to include their name, primordial parent, powers, personality, weapons and a quick backstory.**

**So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy second update for my writing marathon and… well I don't have anything to rant about so just read I guess.**

**Time Skip (22 years after Percy ran away)**

**Apollo's POV**

It was just another boring council meeting everyone was fighting and I was listening to music on my iPod, when a prophecy just popped into my head.

"Father" I said while pulling my headphones out of my ears.

"What is it Apollo? Can't you see I'm a little busy right now" Zeus said.

"I got a prophecy" I explained.

"Alright then fire away" Zeus said as everyone instantly stopped fighting and looked at me.

"_A war greater than the last two shall reign_

_And without the canines help it shall bring pain_

_Olympus' lost hero must return_

_For without his help you will burn _

_So search for the one called Perseus_

_And pray that he shall help us" _

"What the hell does that mean?" Ares yelled out.

"Isn't Nico Di Angelo the hero of Olympus?" Artemis asked.

"Silence" Zeus thundered **(as always pun intended)** "Obviously none of us knows what this prophesy means, so council dismissed."

And with that every member of the Olympian council flashed out of the room.

**Time Skip (1 day later)**

**Nico's POV**

I stepped out of the shadows into a huge clearing at the bottom of a mountain and instantly noticed the large cave that obviously led into the mountain. I also noticed a lot of wolves and people wandering around the clearing talking, playing or in some cases lugging meat towards the huge cave.

"Who're you? And what do you want?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw a tall, well-muscled boy with brown hair that had 2 blonde spots at the front and sea green eyes. He looked about 17 years old. The boy was pointing his bow at me with an arrow notched and the string drawn back. I had noticed everyone one in the clearing had stopped what they were doing and were looking at the boy and me.

"I said who're you? And what do you want" the boy repeated.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo son of Hades and hero of Olympus" I replied calmly while moving my hands up into the universal gesture of surrender.

"Well then Mr Di Angelo I'm going to ask you again, what do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone and I got told to come to these coordinates"

"Do you know who this someone is then?" the boy asked his eyes forming a glare.

"His name is Perseus" I said and instantly noticed everyone in the clearing starting to whisper to each other.

"He's not here" the boy said bluntly.

"What do you mean he's not here, the fates themselves told me the thing we needed is at these coordinates" I stated losing all calmness from my voice.

"He's not here" the boy said again.

"He has to be here" I said angrily at the boy.

"He hasn't been here for 10 years" the boy finally explained.

"What?" I asked.

"Perseus died 10 years ago defending our pack from a rouge canine" the boy said "So now Mr Di Angelo leave this place and never return."

"Jack who're you pointing you're bow at?" I heard a woman say from the crowd of people surrounding us.

I looked around and located the voice it was an 18 year old girl that was absolutely stunning, she had the same hair as the boy and was relatively shorter than him, she had a slight athletic build and her eyes were a striking blue colour. My only thought was she must be the boy's sister.

"Just someone looking for Perseus mother" the boy whom I realised is called Jack replied and to say I was shocked that the girl was the boy's mother was an understatement.

"Wait you're his mother? You're only just look a year older than him" I said the shock was evident in the my voice.

"Yes I'm his mother is there a problem with that?" she asked.

"But how?" I asked.

"You obviously know little about canines, hero of Olympus" the girl said.

"Leave now Mr Di Angelo and I won't put an arrow through that head of yours" Jack said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" someone yelled as they pushed their way through the crowd to the middle.

When I saw the person that had pushed their way to the middle I saw that he was really just a bigger version of Jack except with pale blue eyes and a scar that was heading from the top right hand side of his forehead going down the left side of his face narrowly missing his left eye before stopping at his ear. He was wearing a black cloak that was draped over his shoulders connected with a bronze chain at the front.

"Nothing brother just someone looking for Perseus" Jack said.

"Well then if he's looking for Perseus show him the way to my office" the new boy said before walking off towards the cave before entering and starting the journey down the dark hall towards who knows where.

"Come hero of Olympus I shall show you to my son's office" the girl said before walking off towards the cave.

I followed her towards the cave. I walked right behind her as she walked down the dark hall towards whatever was in the cave. I saw light at the end of the hall and it seemed that we were walking towards it. The closer we got to the light the larger it got until…

**Hey guy so yeah this was the second update in my weekend writing marathon to try and make it up to you for not posting for ages. So I hope you liked it and watch out for the next update. So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Oh and if you think that I felt sorry for the cliffy at the end of the last chapter you're wrong. This might also be the last update on my second ever **_**WRITING MARATHON**_**. So read on.**

**Nico's POV**

I followed her towards the cave. I walked right behind her as she walked down the dark hall towards whatever was in the cave. I saw light at the end of the hall and it seemed that we were walking towards it. The closer we got to the light the larger it got until we were standing in a large cavern with an archway at the opposite side to us. I noticed people and wolves all walking around the cavern, with some lying down on the ground asleep.

"This way hero of Olympus" the girl said again as she walked towards the archway.

I followed her to archway where she stopped and indicated that I should enter.

I walked inside the archway and instantly noticed the large oak wood desk that was near the back of the room with a figure sitting behind it. I remembered the figure as Jack's brother.

"So this is your office" I said while spinning around and taking it all in.

"Yes it is" the guy said "What's your name?"

"My name's Nico, Nico Di Angelo" I said offering my hand for a handshake.

"Harry Jackson" he said as he shook my hand.

"So explain what you know about Perseus" I demanded sitting down on the chair in front of the desk.

"This is my pack's territory Mr Di Angelo, I would like it if you did not demand stuff" Harry said frown at what I said.

"Sorry" I replied "So can you please tell me what you know about Perseus?"

"Perseus… was my… father" Harry replied "He was a demi-god before he was turned into a 'werewolf'."

"So that's it?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, that is all I know about my father" he explained.

"Alright then" I replied "So… could you explain why you look the same age as your mother?"

"Well when a canine turns the age of 18 the only way for them to die is to be killed" Harry explained.

"So your saying that when you turn 18 you don't age anymore?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Harry said "Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah actually there is" I said "There's another war coming and in the prophesy it said that we need the canines help."

"Fine we'll help on one condition" he said.

"What's condition would that be?" I asked.

"That Zeus lifts the curse of the howlers" he said bluntly.

"What's the curse of the howlers?"

"Ask your 'king of the gods'" Harry said using air quotes.

"I'll see what I can do" I said.

**Hey guy sorry for the short chapter but hey I can't reveal too much just yet or else I won't have anything to write about. So on that note remember to review and stay fresh ;0**

**I am Harry son of Lupa **


End file.
